New Primetime Slot for IBC-13's Kapinoy Primetime Starting March 10
March 8, 2014 When the PBA basketball will be reducing only just one game every Saturday from 4 p.m. to 6 p.m. and Sunday from 5 p.m. to 7 p.m. to accommodate the airing of the local version of two popular game shows that was also produced by them (Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Million Second Quiz). Viewers who tune in to IBC-13 after coming home from school and work, IBC-13 further strengthens its primetime block Kapinoy Primetime gets more exciting with the network's revamped programming grid every night from Monday to Friday with a telenovela, newscasts, fantasy, drama, romance and Viva Tagalog movies. Ana Layevska in The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) Starting Monday, March 10 in TreseBella, Ana Layevska and Rafael Amaya stars in the telenovela The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) aired at 6 p.m. Express Balita at 6:30 p.m. follows the telenovela, the country's high-rating newscast now on its 16th anniversary has been a consistent primetime top-rater anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and Henry Omaga-Diaz deliver the news every night. Janella Salvador in Janella in Wonderland It also ramps up as the popular and top-rating fantaserye Janella in Wonderland top-billed by the singer-teen actress Janella Salvador airing at 7:45 p.m., the fantasy series about a girl who turning a teen mermaid tale in the island, swimming and sea creatures as the Princess of the Sea. Viewers will then be treated to back-to-back drama and romance with Maghihintay Sa'yo, the teleserye starring the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes along with the powerhouse cast are Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc aired at 8:30 p.m., after Janella in Wonderland and back-to-back with the premiere telecast of the much-awaited kilig-serye Only Me and You at 9:15 p.m. will air this Monday, March 10 starring the Thai superstar Mario Maurer as the lead role and the primetime princess Ingrid dela Paz Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz in Only Me and You Another primetime treat awaits Kapinoy viewers because every night exciting Viva Tagalog movies will be shown in Viva Box Office (VBO) at 9:45 p.m. after Maghihintay Sa'yo. Viva Box Office’s classic movie schedule this week includes To Love Again on Monday, Saan Darating Ang Umaga? on Tuesday, Init sa Magdamag on Wednesday, Mga Batang Yagit on Thursday, and Kung Mahawi Man Ang Ulap on Friday. To cap off IBC-13’s primetime offering is a rundown of the day’s latest news. As for veteran newsman Jay Sonza and Amelyn Veloso in News Team 13, which aired at 11:15 p.m. 'IBC-13' DRAMA :Whether it's tears of joy or sniffles of sadness you want to watch out own dramas, but no happy at all because IBC-13 has more drama series at all, from light drama to heavy drama. :We offer a good dose of afternoon delight on TV! In tradition of the popular daytime soap operas, IBC-13 brings back, Anna Luna, a young girl had a messy hair portrayed by the cutest child star Abby Bautista, back-to-back with the child actor Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. in Gaya ng Dati. :Discover a fantasy like a heartwarming drama, as the primetime princess Janella Salvador who she's a mermaid tale under the sea as the Princess of the Sea in her own fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, where she rule the island, at home, school and the underwater scenes about mermaids and sea creatures. Together with her primetime leading man Marlo Mortel as Janella's love interest. :Primetime queen and the jewel of drama Cristine Reyes in the teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo, along with Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc, back-to-back with Thai superstar Mario Maurer is here in the Philippines with the primetime princess Ingrid dela Paz in the kilig-serye Only Me and You. :For children, Tasya Fantasya, a fantasy anthology that focuses the magical and fantasy stories discovered. Love adviser Joe D'Mango will host every Saturday night in the drama anthology series Love Notes, featuring weekly love stories through lucky letter sender. :Sunday afternoons, so the kids stay home and watch their favorite teen stars in Friends 4Ever, a light drama for teens that will conquer the ultimate feel-good barkada experience in a friendship of seven teenagers. :IBC STARS :Abby Bautista (Anna Luna) :Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. (Gaya ng Dati) :Janella Salvador (Janella in Wonderland) :Cristine Reyes (Maghihintay Sa'yo) :Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz (Only Me and You) :Joe D'Mango (Love Notes) :Marlo Mortel, Janella Salvador, Francis Magundayao, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga (Friends 4Ever) COMEDY :IBC-13 believe that laughter is still the best medicine to cure all sorts of maladies, which is why we prepared the best rib-tickling line-up that's sure to kiss those worries away! :On weekdays, a lot of laugh with kids in TODAS Kids, the TV shows for today's kids and teens. :Leading lady Jodi Sta. Maria and veteran actor Richard Yap as they play the couple and kilig moments in the top-rating sitcom for feel-good habit Maya Loves Sir Chief. On top of the list is the veteran comedian himself, King of comedy Joey de Leon pits his classic comic brilliance once again with the comedians of today in T.O.D.A.S. (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Star Show), a longest-running gag show that brings their sketches, pop culture, segments, gags, spoofs and jokes that will surely Saturday nights, along with Cristine Reyes, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Victor Anastacio, Sam Pinto, Sam YG, Melanie Marquez, Jimmy Muna, Elmo Magalona, Yam Concepcion, Katya Santos, Maui Taylor and Carlos Agassi. :IBC STARS :Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (Maya Loves Sir Chief) :Joey de Leon (T.O.D.A.S.) VARIETY :When you want really entertaining and star-studded variety show, IBC-13 has got something to give you 7 days. :Lunch time is fun time as Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo known as APO Hiking Society offers you a feel-good noontime habit from Mondays to Saturdays - from song and dance numbers to awesome and exciting fun and games in APO Tanghali Na!, a daily serving of irresistible lunchtime funfare flavored with pure entertainment has a blend of menu for all audiences. :For kids and teens, today's hottest young stars in the youth-oriented musical variety show for feel-good party habit Hey it's Fans Day! led by the powerhouse cast of James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Young JV for the song and dance performers. :Every Sunday night, the original prince of pop Dingdong Avanzado and the Asia's nightingale Lani Misalucha treats you a musical show Dingdong n' Lani where the performances recorded some of the most enduring love songs in OPM history. :IBC STARS :Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovilla (APO Tanghali Na!) :James Reid, Nadine Lustre and Young JV (Hey it's Fans Day!) :Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha (Dingdong n' Lani) GAME/REALITY :IBC-13 treats you a weekend winner like a game show for million-peso prize and reality show for singing contest. :Drew Arellano is hosting the country's longest-running and top-rating franchise game show on Philippine TV every Saturday night Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, going to the hot seat while increase your money tree, with the jackpot prize of P2 million pesos by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly, lifelines bestowed on each lucky contestants: 50:50, Phone-A-Friend, Double Dip, Ask the Audience and People's Speak were attributed to the show’s phenomenal success. True? Of course! And that’s our final answer! In addition to another game show every Sunday, as Robi Domingo hosts the local version of the American hit game show The Million Second Quiz, a quiz taken to its viewers in the cash prizes of P100,000,000 at stake for lucky viewers. It follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1,000,000 in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds), while the rest of the show was able from within the Million Second Quiz app chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode. :Young singing champion, a powerhouse singer and young singing diva Anja Aguilar for the longest-running and top-rating franchise singing reality show on Philippine TV every Sunday night Born to be a Superstar, where discover and develop an aspiring and young talented singers of the singing superstars as they perform a complete production number of their very own primetime TV singing contest and to sing with Anja. The winners of the search got as much as P1 million pesos worth of prizes and the music recording contract under Viva Records and Vicor Music, while the established singing champions such as Season 1 grand champion Joshua Cadelina and Season 2 grand champion and singing princess Shanne Velasco. :IBC STARS :Chef Rob Pengson (Hell's Kitchen) :Drew Arellano (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) :Robi Domingo (The Million Second Quiz) :Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Superstar)